


Siempre Juntos

by Tammy_g



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7007212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammy_g/pseuds/Tammy_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT!! Misaki tiene un accidente automovilistico, Historia desde el punto de vista de akihiko y el miedo de perder al amor de su vida</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre Juntos

Holaa! un pequeño oneshot de junjou romantica, la serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes, espero que los disfruten c:

Siempre juntos  
Todo iba perfecto su relación ya era perfecta demostraban su amor a todos no había razón para ocultarse, habían pasado su mayor desafío que era decirle al hermano de misaki por suerte Takahiro los acepto al ver lo feliz que era Misaki, ambos se apoyaban mutuamente pero algunas veces la vida te puede quitar lo más preciado.  
Ese día akihiko estaba en la fecha límite para entregar el manuscrito, aikawa ya lo había amenazado de llevárselo a la editorial si no lo entregaba ese día en la mañana, estaba tan agotado que no había podido si quiera ir a dejar a misaki a la universidad. Cerca de las 10 de la mañana aikawa había ido a buscar el manuscrito, seguramente misaki se había ido hace una media hora le dejo una nota diciéndole que llegaría cerca de las 3 pm, cuando ya se había sentado a desayunar su celular empezó a sonar sin muchas ganas de contestar vio que quien llamaba era misaki, sin querer hacerlo esperar contesto enseguida  
¿Misaki?-dijo  
Con el señor Usami- respondieron desde el otro lado  
Si, con el ¿Le sucedió algo a misaki?-respondió nerviosa  
Hablo de parte del señor Takahashi el sufrió un accidente esta mañana y se encuentra en el Hospital Central.  
Apenas había escuchado que su pequeño había sufrido un accidente tomo las llaves de su auto y tomo el ascensor. Si de algo carecía Usagi era su respeto por las luces roja, se demoró menos de 15 minutos llegar al hospital en un trayecto de media hora, probablemente más de una multa le sacarían pero nada importaba con tal de llegar lo antes posible al hospital.  
Una vez que llego al hospital vio a lo lejos pasar en una camilla a misaki, iba inconsciente y con su ropa llega de sangre había varios doctores a sus alrededor sus piernas flaquearon por un momento pero se recuperaron para ir a ver a su novio, sin darse cuenta ya estaba gritando. Unas enfermeras lo detuvieron, había llevado a misaki a un sector restringido.  
-¡Misaki! ¡Misaki!- gritaba desesperado  
\- Señor por favor relájese.  
Akihiko se estaba desesperando ver misaki en ese estado era horrible ni en sus peores pesadillas lo había imaginado, una de las enfermeras lo detuvo y lo sentó en una silla, mientras la enfermera trataba de calmarlo el solo quería ir donde misaki necesitaba saber cómo estaba y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, sabía muy bien como misaki odiaba los hospitales solo quería estar a su lado en ese momento.  
-Descuide señor, el estará bien, según los doctores tiene unos golpes en la cabeza, espéreme unos segundos mientras lo curan yo vendré por usted para que este con él.  
Asentí con mi cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar mi misaki estaba en el hospital. Ese día no pude ir a dejarlo y tuvo que tomar el autobús ,puse mis manos en mi cara me quede un buen rato así, todos los momentos que pase con Misaki pasaron por mi cabeza en cámara lenta como si nada fuera real el imaginarme mi vida sin él era casi imposible .  
-Usami-san- me llamo la enfermera  
-Si  
-Acompáñeme, por favor.  
Me llevo a la habitación, ahí estaba él dormido como el pequeño ángel que es , un poco menos pálido desde que lo había visto, tenía vendas en su cabeza y manos pero igual de hermoso que siempre. Mientras lo miraba entro un médico, quien me explico que misaki que había golpeado contra el cristal del autobús lo que provoco el golpe en la cabeza y una herida no tan grave por lo que le tuvieron que poner puntos, me relaje un poco al escuchar de que despertaría así que me quede a su lado un buen rato hasta caer dormido.  
Al rato sentí como alguien me acariciaba la cabeza, poco a poco abro los ojos y vi unas esmeraldas mirándome,  
Hola-dijo misaki  
Hola- respondí aun un poco adormilado  
-¿Usagi-san que sucedió? Me duele la cabeza-dijo mi razón de ser  
-(sonriendo) te embestí como nunca y llegaste al hospital lo siento creo.  
\- idiota pervertido.  
\- No te molestes es solo una broma, chocaron el bus en donde ibas, tienes unos cortes en la cabeza por eso te duele aun pero tranquilo el doctor dijo que estarías bien pronto.  
-No me gustan los hospitales, me quiero ir-haciendo puchero  
No me pude resistir a su cara y solo lo abrace con delicadeza entre mis brazos y le di un delicado beso en la frente.  
-Iré a conversar con los doctores para ver cuando te darán el alta ¿Entendido?  
-Entendido.  
Fui a conversar con el doctor lamentablemente dijo que misaki debería pasar la noche en observación debido a su delicado estado, cuando volví a la habitación misaki estaba sentado en la cama y se le veía un poco inquieto.  
¿Nos vamos? Ya me quiero ir- dijo apenas me vio  
No, debes quedarte la noche acá, si ya mañana estas mejor mañana por la mañana nos iremos a casa  
Usagi-san, no me quiero quedar acá esta noche ¿Al menos te quedaras conmigo esta noche?-  
¿Piensas que te dejare solo en este hospital?- dijo sentándose en la camilla  
No dormirás bien acá-dijo poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho  
Tranquilo, velare porque pases una buena noche. ¿Tienes hambre? ya son cerca de las 4 pm iré a preguntar por tu comida  
Sí, no alcance a terminarme el desayuno esta mañana.  
Pensé que el de las malas costumbres era yo, Regreso en un momento.  
La tarde paso tranquila luego de comer misaki volvió a caer dormido, ya cuando eran cerca de las 8 de la tarde una enfermera se me acerco diciendo que la hora de visitas ya había pasado y debía irme, trate de hacerle entender que no dejaría solo a misaki pero ni modo tuve que despedirme de misaki no de muy buena forma, mi pequeño se quedó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le asegure que me quedaría la noche ahí y apenas pudiera entrar lo haría.  
Cuando estaba en la sala de espera alguien me tomo del hombro  
¿Akihiko?-pregunto hiroki- ¿Qué haces acá?  
Hiroki, pues misaki tuvo un accidente esta mañana y me sacaron de la habitación porque según ellos la hora de visitas ya paso.- dije molesto  
¿Y está bien?-  
Si, solo unos cortes en su cabeza pero ya estaba mejor cuando lo vine a ver.  
Me alegro de escuchar que está bien…  
Hiro-sann! Lamento haberte hecho esperar-dijo el más alto de los tres.- ¿Usami –sensei?  
¡Nowaki te he dicho que no me digas hiro-san en público!- dijo hiroki enojado.  
Pero... no te enojes y no grites en el hospital.  
Buenas noches, nowaki- salude al más alto  
¿Que hace acá?-  
Misaki tuvo un accidente esta mañana y me sacaron de la habitación en contra de mi voluntad.  
Creo que algo escuche de un accidente esta mañana, Si desea puedo ir a hablar con las enfermeras para que pueda quedarse en la habitación con Misaki, espéreme acá.  
Hay nowaki ¿Cuánto más te debo esperar?-  
Solo serán 5 minutos.  
Dijo nowaki mientras salió lo más rápido del lugar antes de que hiroki le lanzara algo. Al rato volvió con la misma enfermera que me había sacado de la habitación, me despedí de hiroki y nowaki para volver donde misaki, cuando entramos misaki estaba sentado en la cama con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia otro lado.  
Ya le dije que no tomare ni un medicamento más, así que no insista-dijo  
Misaki, debes tomarte tus medicamentos- le dije.  
Usagi-san! Pensé que volverías en la mañana-dijo  
Me encontré con hiroki y nowaki, el hablo con la enfermera y me dejaron pasar la noche acá.  
Misaki solo me sonrió , me volví a sentar en la camilla, misaki volvió a acomodarse en mi pecho y así nos quedamos hasta que caímos dormidos, Ya por la mañana me deporte antes de misaki, salí de la habitación y fui por un café, cuando volví a la habitación misaki estaba despierto junto con el doctor.  
Señor Usami, que bueno que lo encuentro, misaki por lo que noto ya está mejor, se pueden ir a casa.  
Muchas gracias.- respondí, me acerque a misaki y le di un beso en los labios- iré a casa a buscarte ropa y regresare.  
Está bien- me sonrió.

 

Según las palabras del doctor Misaki deberá quedarse en cama un tiempo por lo que tendré que cuidarlo y eso me hace feliz. Fui a casa a buscar la ropa entre corriendo al departamento todo estaba muy callado tome unas prendas y me fui nuevamente al hospital, misaki se quedó dormido nuevamente cuando llegue, la enfermera me llamo y me explico todos los cuidados que debía tener con él a partir de ahora no debía de hacerle pasar rabias y menos movimientos bruscos.  
-Misaki (moviéndolo) despierta es hora de irnos a casa.  
-Usagi…. Me duele la cabeza.  
\- (ríe) te dolerá un tiempo mas no te preocupes te cuidare con delicadeza.  
Con ayuda de la enfermera comenzamos a ponerle la ropa misaki tenía cara de dolor y me miraba un poco sonrojado, lo pusimos en una silla de ruedas y con cuidado lo subí a mi auto.  
-Por favor, no vayas rápido.  
-No lo haré, me iré despacio no te preocupes.  
-Gracias usagi por cuidarme. (Sonrojado)  
-Es mi deber como tu novio y futuro esposo  
-¿Futuro esposo?  
Cerré mi boca el resto del camino. Tome a misaki en brazos y lo lleve a nuestra habitación lo tape con las sabanas, él se acomodó en la cama y me miro esperando una respuesta.  
-¿Que hay sobre lo último que dijiste?  
-Misaki tenía planeado proponértelo de una forma más formal pero bueno. (Sacando cajita)  
Eres el sol de mis ojos, eres mi mundo entero, mi eterno amor te pertenecerá siempre, quiero que seas con el que me levanto cada mañana y me acueste cada noche por el resto de mi vida. Espero nunca te separes de mi lado por favor quédate conmigo takahashi misaki yo la vida por ti daré ahora solo dime ¿deseas convertirte en mi esposo?  
Solo me miro con sus brillantes ojos verdes ya llenos de lágrimas, asintió con la cabeza lo bese delicadamente, su corazón latía a mil por hora o así lo sentía lo abrace y puse el anillo en su dedo, me hubiera encantado concluir la noche haciéndole en amor como nunca pero lamentablemente la enfermera me dijo que no podrías hasta dentro de 2 semanas.  
-Te amo misaki descansa cariño.  
-Yo igual te amo usagi.  
Gracias por leer :)


End file.
